wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Show! (TV Series)
The Wiggles Show is the name of the 4th & 5th The Wiggles TV Series. The main segments were filmed from 2004 to 2005 and aired on ABC KIDS in 2005 to 2006. Series 4 was produced mainly in 2004, and aired in 2005. This series featured songs from Top of the Tots, Live Hot Potatoes!, and Sailing Around the World (video), as well as older songs re-shot outdoors or presented in Wiggly Animation. Despite it having been released between Top of the Tots and Sailing Around the World no songs from Cold Spaghetti Western appear in the show (not counting We're the Cowboys, which appears in animation). Series 5 was produced mainly in 2005, and aired in 2006. It was Greg's last aired TV series as a Wiggle, though a sixth series was partially shot with him before being replaced by Sam. It mostly features song clips from Here Comes the Big Red Car, and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. As those were made alongside the TV series, they use many of the same sets and locations, unlike the songs used from videos in Series 4. Like Series 4, other songs were used, re-shot in an outdoor location, or made into in Wiggly Animation (including some in other languages). It also featured songs filmed during the Santa's Rockin'! Tour. Splish Splash Big Red Boat was also released around the same time, using many songs and skits from this series (plus 1 skit from Series 4). Episodes It's thought that, like Series 3 and 5, each of these 22-minute episodes listed were originally split into two 11-minute episodes when first aired on ABC. Supporting this theory is the fact that every episode from both seasons has a song or skit end at exactly the 11-minute mark, where they would have been cut, which may have also been used for commercial breaks in some countries. If they were originally cut down to 11-minutes, this is likely where the Sprout airings of these series (which were 11-minute cuts) came from. Since none of these 11-minute versions have been released on DVD or iTunes, these episode lists are of the 22-minute versions. Series 4 (2005) #Dorothy's Ballet #Making Pies #Friendly Feathersword Crew #When We Were Young #Kangaroo Dance #Shiver Me Timbers #I Swing My Baton #Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock #A Wiggly Mystery #Prehistoric Party #Wiggly Friends #Bow Wow Wow #We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea #Paint a Portrait #S.S Feathersword #Eagle Rock #Train Dance #Bill the Billycart #Jack in the Box #Fruit Salad #Learn About Animals #Help Find Jeff #I Count 1-10 #Picking Flowers #Swim With A Friend #Bailamos Unused #O'Reilly! Series 5 (2006) NOTE: Episodes marked with an asterisk (*) means official names have never been given to them by The Wiggles, on DVD, iTunes, or otherwise. These episodes' names used come from tv.com, and the order is based on iTunes. #Fruity Fun #Let's Have a Dance! #The Wiggle Way #Shh! Shh! Shh! #A Wiggly Concert #Playing a Trick on the Captain #The Gorilla Dance #Pirate Radio #Amazing Alpaca #It's Sunny Today #Picnic Without Ants* #We Like To Say Hello* #Wiggly Shopping List* #Pirate Dancing #Nodding Dance! #Musical Bonanza* #O'Reilly!* #Shingle Back Lizard* #Pirate Dancing Shoes* #We Can Do So Many Things* #Box of Mystery* #Look But Don't Touch* #Farmer Brown* #Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing* #Animal Charades* #Fun at the Beach* Gallery Series 4 The_Wiggles_Show.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeries4PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 TheWigglyGroupandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga in 2005 TheLittleWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Greg'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Greg's title Murray'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray's title Anthony'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Anthony's title Jeff'sTitleinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff's title TheWigglyGroupin2004.jpg|The Wiggly Group in 2003 TheWiggleFriendsin2004.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 2004 TheWigglesandDorothyin2004.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2004 dorothy1.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture friendly-pirates.jpg|Captain Feathersword and The Friendly Pirate Crew in a promo picture Series 5 TheWigglesinTVSeries5.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandtheLittleWigglesinTVSeries5.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles TheWigglesandLittleCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Little Captain Feathersword GreginTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in promo picture JeffinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture AnthonyinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture CrewMembersinTVSeries5.jpg|Crew members mopping the set Greg'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg's title Murray'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony's title TheLittleWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Little Wiggles playing instruments Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5